


Stay

by EnInkahootz



Category: Earth Girls are Easy (1988)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble and a Half, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 16:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18502573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Zeebo loves sleeping in Wiploc’s embrace.





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following prompt from [ellerkay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerkay):  
> Fandom: Earth Girls Are Easy  
> Pairing: Wiploc/Zeebo  
> Prompt: Falling asleep together

For years Wiploc refused to share a bed with Zeebo. He rushed off after their sex, calling an exaggeratedly platonic farewell over his shoulder. But Zeebo was patient with him, and Wiploc eventually adjusted to the strength of the feelings shared between them. Now Zeebo got to fall asleep in Wiploc’s arms nightly. He felt gratitude each time.

Zeebo was a light sleeper and often woke in the wee hours. When he did, he would watch Wiploc’s face and it would soothe him.

“Staring at me, creep?” Wiploc mumbled as he opened his eyes late one night.

“Didn’t mean to wake you,” Zeebo whispered apologetically. “You look so innocent when you sleep,” he told Wiploc lovingly, then added with a little smile, “it’s such a lie.”

Wiploc grinned and swept Zeebo into a kiss. They made love, and then Zeebo got to fall asleep in Wiploc’s arms all over again.


End file.
